Skyscraper
ill redo this later - lol I made the first demigod revamp: make her a fallen crazed god or smth Midnight to Monaco - Suicide "Gods are too magnificent to your pitiful eyes." -Skyscraper A P P E A R A N C E Who said gods didn't exist? Or, aquatic monstrosities descended from gods; a demigod, perhaps? No. Skyscraper is the 100th generation of ancient demigods, and it is only one more generation to go until the gods are no more. Her shoulders are flecked with turquoise spots, and her underbelly is the same tone of blue. Her main skin (or scales) are a sandy color. Extending from her lower horns, is a frill similar to those of a dilophosaurus. Her upper (proper) horn is made out of very strong keratin and is a dark turquoise. Always wrapped around Skyscraper's neck is a pearl necklace, as it is precious to her. Her build is more like a wyvern's, with no wings, and hind legs which are replaced by arms. She is incredibly large due to her sea serpent blood. "Who the... wait. What the heck are you?" -Skyscraper to strangers P E R S O N A L I T Y Sky is outwardly rude, believing she is better than those who she doesn't know. If you manage to backchat a demigod like her, you'll probably earn a bit of her respect, which means, she actually isn't rude to you, but isn't nice, wow! A good way to truly earn her respect is align more to rights than wrongs, so when you die, you'll probably join the angels up somewhere in the sky. Skyscraper believes it is her job to keep everything in check, as she is the closest (good) religious, powerful figure to the mortals. That is one reason why she doesn't have any friends, because others will see her as "the one who has favouritism". She believes that she shouldn't have mortals make sacrifices to her, as she is almost as important as them. However, mortals still make sacrifices to Skyscraper in order to have a chance at meeting her face-to-face. Almost no one knows if she is real, and only those who live in her small city do. You are allowed to put her in relationships even if they haven't met, because she's a demigod and basically everyone has heard about her. "There are few I trust. And even fewer I love." -Skyscraper H I S T O R Y Folk of the Leviathan Trenches say it started with a miner. Y'know, the one that gave the trenches the first pollution it ever had. The miner quickly got swept up in the sea serpent's jaws, and the machinery left infront of the miner's deathplace, destroyed. This started to attract other living beings, and some saw the sight of a myth; the Sea serpent and Aquima. Words spread fast around the ocean, and soon, more began to come in hopes of seeing a potentially extinct species. Soon, others began to notice the demigod protecting the deep trenches with all her might. Religion slowly began to form, and Skyscraper began to notice the abrupt change. Despite her best efforts of clearing out the population, she had failed. The waters she live in are slowly getting more polluted by the seconds, and that is one second closer to Skyscraper using violence to get rid of everyone. Give her three daggers, and she'll tell you the full story. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Halfbreeds Category:Sea Serpents Category:Aquima Category:Content (Battywiings)